


You Know That I’m No Good

by septimaaliceohhey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septimaaliceohhey/pseuds/septimaaliceohhey
Summary: If Abaddon possessed Dean like she talked about doing in 9x02, things would have been very different...Just a short little one shot.





	You Know That I’m No Good

This body suited her. The old one wasn’t bad, but this one, this was useful. She carefully rolled her shoulders, stretched her neck. She’d brought down the Men of Letters, and she’d bring down this sad little resurrection of it the exact same way.

“Dean?” Sam rounded the corner of the building. He saw Abaddon’s old vessel, crumpled on the ground.

“I killed the bitch, Sammy.” Abaddon slid into Dean’s speech patterns as easily as sliding into new shoes.

She had always considered herself a good actress.


End file.
